


push/pull

by cl3rks



Series: seth gecko and tumblr prompts [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, gender specific, tumblr prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Who does what in your relationship? It's easy, just click on this story to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> original list: http://bane-magnus.tumblr.com/post/129356719231
> 
> this is literally me just filling out a tumblr prompt list and posting it here cause my ass likes this site too much.  
> \- i'll also be doing this with richie and likely throw these all into a series so you can check back regularly.   
> \- i might also have to give seth his own cause i write for him so much nowadays. (blame that on my friend, she made all my feelings for him rush back.)
> 
> ALSO, I TYPED THIS VERY CASUALLY SO I LITERALLY TYPED OUT WHAT I WAS THINKING INSTEAD OF BEING FANCY!! ENJOY!!

_**Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa?** _

You do. You’re on your phone a lot and Seth is talking to you and he’s usually such a gentleman about it but when he doesn’t open a door for you (because you’re walking too fast or not listening when he says slow down) you’ll do the Classic move where you reach out and start yanking on the door only to have Seth remove your hand and push it. (Or, y’know, the other way around.)

_**Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them?** _

You do. It’s not on purpose, but your desk at your office job is boring and they never let you put up *too* many decorations and you have a few pictures of the two of you stuffed into your desk. That’s mostly cause Seth doesn’t want someone to come looking for you and wait there for you. But you have one singular framed photo of the two of you together in the corner just behind your computer monitor. BUT you draw the little hearts with expo (dry erase) markers because the desks are metal and it’s easier to erase!!

_**Who starts the tickle fights?** _

He does. The mood gets heavy sometimes and he just leans over and it starts with a featherlight touch and before you can react you’re under him somehow and he’s smiling down at you and you’re cackling and trying to move yourself.

_**Who starts the pillow fights?** _

You do. He’s supposed to be awake, damn it, and watching the chick-flick he PROMISED to watch and you know he’s tired but he P R O M I S E D!! So you hit him with a pillow and you don’t stop till he’s chasing you through the house half-awake and hazily laughing your name.

_**Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile?** _

You both do. It depends on the day, really. If he’s super tired, he just crashes and that’s it. You watch him and you absentmindedly trace the features of his face and his neck and chest and you sigh and wish you could do this more. (He makes bunny wrinkle faces when you do that.) You know he does the same to you, but only your face. You’ve opened your eyes to see his closed. He maps out your face with his fingertips – not creepily, obviously – and he’s doing it blind because he thinks that maybe, just maybe, you won’t be there for him to do it physically.

_**Who mistakes salt for sugar?** _

Neither of you.

_**Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning?** _

Seth, but only accidentally. Sometimes you wake up and blearily pad into the kitchen to see what the hell he's up to. He's usually just reheating some leftovers or getting coffee at 1am because, let's face it, Seth's bloodline is coffee.

_**Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines?** _

SETH GOOD LORD !! The first time he saw you he asked if you believed in love at first sight and you responded with: “What made you fall in love? My ass, my face or my boobs?” and he just stares blank faced (how the fuck is that attractive on him too???) and then a sly smile creeps onto his face and he bought you a drink without you turning him down.

_**Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order?** _

You did, but apparently missed a few. Seth’s brother Richie tore through your bookshelf one day and reorganized everything.

_**Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies?** _

You do. But you also go track down Seth, usually while he’s cleaning a gun, and boop his nose with the spoon and then run away from him before he has time to yank the spoon out of your hand and smear it all over you.

_**Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion?** _

Seth, sometimes. It’s rare and you two often forget to blow them out but you like how melted they look within their holders, almost gothic, in a way.

_**Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen?** _

You did – who the shit do you think gave him the sleeve idea?

_**Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation?** _

SETH DOES OHHHHHHH MYYY GODDDDD!!! Richie hates that Seth takes forever to pick one out, especially since he only spends a buck on them at most but he likes the look on your face when he gets you a new one and they’re all over your fridge and sometimes they fall off when the fridge rattles (he swears he’ll fix it) but you don’t mind.

_**Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines?** _

You both don’t like them, but one time you both had some weird itching so you went to the doctor and you forced him to fill it out. (Turns out it was nothing, just something he picked up from a motel bed – nothing some antibiotics and a quick shower wouldn’t fix.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you wanna send me stuff to do like this, hmu here or at: get-glitched.tumblr.com


End file.
